universalcreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silent Killer
The Silent Killer is a book written by User:Gotek. Prolouge They look at me like I'm a criminal, but I kill them, I change my identity twice a day, I see my doings in newspapers as I go by, few knowing that is was me. Maybe I am a monster, but I'm only doing what I think is right. Chapter 1 Swish, thunk, the sound of me jumping across buildings. I stop on top of a short skyscraper, and look at the world below me, none of the fools aware of my presence. I look around, and set my sights on Michael Ferguson, criminal, murderer of one family and two others in cold blood. What could possibly be going through that sick head of his? I pull a hook from my white hoodie, and leap, I catch on the side a ways down with the hook. I pull a flare bomb out of my hoodie and throw it a ways from Ferguson, distracting many people, Ferguson spares a glance, but keeps moving. I draw my longest dagger and leap from the side of the building, I land, digging my dagger in Ferguson, killing him, he had no idea what was coming, I gain the attention of a few people who scream and run, the usual reaction, I hurry and throw a smoke firecracker, and vanish, rapidly climbing back up the building. Another Monster destroyed, and a job well done. I vault across a few more buildings until I ended up at the police department, one of my biggest challenges, getting information. I drop down and catch myself on the side of the building right before I hit the ground. I open up my hoodie and look through it. "Dang, nothing, looks like I'm gonna have to go shopping," I mutter. I start walk walking until I end up in the slums. I knock on an old wooden door, that appears to have been white at one point, but has nearly all the paint chipped off. "Hey, Rickie, you home?" I loudly question. The door creaks open to reveal a man in a black hoodie with the hood down, he has long, scraggly, black hair, and a few scars on his face. "Ah, Alex, what can I do for you today?" The man, Rickie, says oddly cheerfully. "Well, aren't you a bit cheery today." I say. "Well, buisness has been good, it always causes me joy to see people buying dangerous, illegal weapons," Rickie exclaims with a smile. I also crack a bit of a smile, a rare thing. "Heh, that's good. Anyway, I need something with a kick, enough to clear out a building, I have a bit of a big job," I say. Rickie gets a devilish smile. "Oh-haha, I've got just the thing," Rickie says impishly while pulling out some kind of a small spray bottle. Rickie hands me the bottle. "Here you go, it's a powerful inhalant gas, anybody not passed out or dead from it, will clear the building. Spray about 3 or 4 squirts in a vent and it will travel through the whole place," Rickie explains. "Thanks Rickie, you've always got just what I need," I say. "Just-- uh, make sure to put this on," Rickie says with a smile as he passes me a gas mask. "Will do. Thanks," I say as I head for the door. I pull the door open with more creaks and squeeks and walk out. Category:Books Category:Gotek Category:Action Category:Fiction